


Holding On To You

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Enjoy~!, I forgot to add that this is just fluff, M/M, but i cant write smut so have this cute? shit right here, cute cuddley bath time bc I cant write smut, inspired by tyler's bath tweet, noone has written anything and i wanted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's short but I'm happy I wrote it, I hope you enjoyed. My twitter went crazy today with the vma stuff and i'm glad it did xD also Tyler u little shit, i hope you enjoyed your bath.</p>
<p>Cya later frens!</p></blockquote>





	Holding On To You

Josh leaned back against the bathtub, the running water now covering over his legs, bubbles starting to emerge and form. Josh sighed and rested his head against the rim off the bath, he closed his eyes and let the sound of the running water consume his hearing, helping his mind go blank. 

Josh heard the bathroom door creak open, but he didn't bother opening his eyes, he knew who it was. Their was some shuffling sounds Josh heard and soon enough he felt a body slipping into the bath with him. Josh spread his legs letting the body sit in between him and lean up against him. They leaned forward for a few moments, turning the running water off then leaned back onto Josh.

“You doing okay?” Josh heard, Tyler's voice quiet, but able to hear in the silent room.

“I'm okay, are you?” Josh answered and asked back.

“I'm okay, I'm glad that I'm with you right now.” Tyler replied, a bit louder than before. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist and kissed the top of Tyler's head. Tyler sighed and relaxed more on Josh, holding on to Josh's arms. They let the silence set in once more, the only noise, was of their breaths and the occasional water splashes from shifting around.

“Josh.” Tyler mumbled out after a while.

“Hm?” Josh replied.

“I love you.” Tyler said leaning his head back to lookup at Josh's face.

“I love you too Ty.” Josh smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. 

“We should get outta the bath, it's losing its heat.” Josh told Tyler but made no attempts to move.

“Hmm.” Tyler hummed out and closed his eyes, not moving either. They would eventually get out, but not yet. They both cherished moments like this, alone and away from their busy lives, but together with each other. All they needed was each other to get through anything. 

Josh smiled to himself and leaned his head back against the tub, he wrapped his arms around Tyler just a little tighter and let himself rest again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short but I'm happy I wrote it, I hope you enjoyed. My twitter went crazy today with the vma stuff and i'm glad it did xD also Tyler u little shit, i hope you enjoyed your bath.
> 
> Cya later frens!


End file.
